Smoke
thumb|right|210px|[[Alternate Costume de Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] Smoke é um personagem. "Onde há fumaça, há fogo" - Smoke Sobre Smoke Smoke apareceu pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat II como um personagem secreto para lutar contra. Ele aparecia na arena Living Forest, aonde ele (junto com Jade) aparecia atrás das árvores. Como Reptile em sua primeira aparição, Smoke é apenas uma alteração na cor de Scorpion com fumaça aparecendo nele, mas extremamente rápido. Ele também aparecia antes de lutas, dando dicas sobre como ele poderia ser lutado, assim como Reptile no Mortal Kombat original. Smoke é a unidade LK-7T2. É o terceiro e último dos três protótipos de Ninjas Cibernéticos construídos pelo clã Lin Kuei. Quando Smoke era humano, ele tinha Sub-Zero como seu melhor amigo, e o apoiou contra a automacão dos ninjas abandonando o clã, porém foi capturado e sofreu uma lavagem cerebral, recebendo a seguinte ordem do clã Lin Kuei: Assassinar Sub-Zero. Um acidente com o computador que fazia sua lavagem cerebral faz com que ele nao perca 100% de sua memória e ainda tem poucas lembranças de Sub-Zero. No novo Mortal Kombat (2011), é revelado a origem dos poderes de Smoke. Quando criança ele foi brutalmente assassinado em um ritual de oferenda a um demônio. Smoke volta ao mundo na forma conhecida nas culturas nipônicas como o demônio enenra que segundo as lendas trata-se de uma entidade formada por vapores e fumaça. No mesmo jogo, é revelado que Smoke possui cabelo longo, branco e fantasmagórico, que no jogo cobre seu rosto. História Em Mortal Kombat II, Smoke aparece, embora detalhes sobre ele fossem mínimos, sabe-se que ele é um dos melhores assassinos do clã ninja Lin Kuei, assim como seu aliado Sub-Zero. Em Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax, Sektor e Smoke foram transformados em cyborgs assassinos, projetados pelo clã Lin Kuei. Smoke e Sub-Zero tentaram fugir da automoção, mas Smoke foi capturado. Então, o clã Lin Kuei distribuí a primeira missão aos cyborgs: Caçar e eliminar o desertor Sub-Zero. Incapaz de controlar a si, desprovido de alma ou vontade própria, Smoke procura cumprir sua missão de matar Sub-Zero. Contudo, Smoke é danificado e desativado, mantido guardado na fortaleza de Shao Kahn. Em Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot vasculhou a fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn e encontrou Smoke. Após restaurar e reativar sua nanotecnologia, o reprogramou para ser seu servo e, juntos, buscam usar a tecnologia de Smoke para criar uma hora de cyber-demônios e dominar Netherrealm. thumb|Smoke em Defensores do Reino A base do poder de Smoke é a sua nanotecnologia, robozinhos minúsculos que circulam em suas veias. Durante a batalha contra Blaze em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, os nanobots fizeram uma analise de vida e previram que Smoke morreria. Os nanobots se multiplicaram em um numero excepcional (em milhões), consumindo Edenia e tudo que havia lá, transformando o mundo em uma massa pastosa cinzenta chamada: Smoke. frame|right|Smoke como Ciborgue No novo Mortal Kombat, no qual conta a história que o Raiden manda uma mensagem para o seu eu do passado para impedir os acontecimentos que desencadearão o Armagedon, Smoke, o melhor amigo de Sub-Zero, escapa das mãos de seus caçadores Sektor e Cyrax, no qual ao invés de o capturarem, os ciborgues capturam seu amigo, no que vem a se transformar em Cyber Sub-Zero, unidade LK-520. Smoke tenta ajudar seu amigo, mas Raiden previne isso avisando que seu envolvimento causaria-lhe a robotização também. No final, Smoke é eliminado por Sindel durante o ataque a base dos Kombatentes da Terra. Aparições em outras mídias Cinema [[Ficheiro:Smooke.jpg|thumb|left|Ridley Tsui como Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] No filme Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação , Smoke aparece em sua forma cyborg para encontrar Liu Kang e capturar a Princesa Kitana. Curiosamente, Smoke foi basicamente uma versão prateada (em vez de azul violeta). Ele também foi capaz de disparar mísseis de seu tórax. O arsenal de Smoke nos jogossão: um arpão de três pontas que atira de seu peito, mas não mísseis. Ele, no entanto, exibe uma capacidade única de sua versão do filme - ser capaz de se desintegrar em uma nuvem de fumaça - que ele usou em um ataque furtivo bem sucedido em Liu Kang e Kitana. Televisão Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino thumb|left|Smoke em versão androide no Mortal Kombat: Defensores do ReinoNa série animada, Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino , Smoke apareceu em um episódio (intitulado "Never Die Old Friends"), servindo Shao Kahn e buscando Sub-Zero. Ele é visto brevemente em forma humana, em uma cena de flashback antes de se tornar robô. No final, a alma humana Smoke foi capaz de dominar sua programação e ele respondeu o voto de amizade entre ele e Sub-Zero. Muitos fãs consideram ser o melhor episódio da série. É esperado que Smoke volte na segunda temporada de Mortal Kombat: Legacy. thumb|Smoke nos quadrinhos Em Mortal Kombat: Conquest, Smoke faz parte do clã Lin Kuei e é mandado para destruir Sub-Zero mais falha. Ele só aparece no fim da série e tem uma pequena participação. Caracteristicas de Combate [[Imagem:Smoke.png|thumb|left|Smoke em Deception]] Movimentos especiais *'air throw:' no ar smoke agarra o oponente e o joga no chao. (MKII,MK3,UMK3,MKT,MK 2011) *'lnvisility:' com a ajuda de uma nuvem de fumaça smoke se torna invisivel. (MK3, UMK3, MKT,mk2011 *'Smoke Away/Smoke Towards:' Smoke vira uma nuvem de fumaça e se move para frente ou para trás. (MK 2011) **As versões aprimoradas são Phase Away e Phase Towards. *'Teleport:' Smoke desaparece, então reaparece acertando o oponente nas costas e em sua frente, feito de uma maneira similar ao Tele-Punch de Kobra. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada chama-se Smokeport. Além dos golpes, Smoke vai pular em cima do oponente. *'Smoke Cloud:' Smoke lança um projétil de fumaça no oponente. Se atingido, ele é transportado no ar para perto de Smoke, onde eles estão vulneráveis á um ataque, similar ao Black Hole de Noob Saibot. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada chama-se Smoke Bomb. A coluna de fumaça vai mais alto e pode pegar oponentes no ar. *'Shake:' Smoke fica parado e se cobre com fumaça, e se um projétil o acertar, Smoke bloqueará. Pode ser carregado. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada chama-se Vibration e bloquea todos os ataques. *'Movimento Raio X - Burn Out:' Smoke atinge o oponente com socos após um teleporte, quebrando seu crânio e pescoço. Então, enquanto eles estão tentando se levantar, Smoke chuta-los no rosto, quebrando o crânio ainda mais. Isto pode ser adiado e cancelado. (MK 2011) Finalizadores Smoke Fatal: Smoke da uma sequencia de 10 combos em seu adversario,depois da um upercut que arranca a cabeça de seu oponente e Smoke pega ela e a explode por força bruta. [[Imagem:Smoke.jpg|thumb|right|Smoke em Armageddon]] *'Smoke Bomb:' Smoke coloca uma bomba na boca do oponente, que explode. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Armageddon:' Uma série de bombas-relógio vaza de seu estômago, destruíndo a Terra na (suposta) explosão delas. Um "erro" acontece em arenas de Outworld ou Edenia, mostrando a Terra explodindo, mesmo sendo um outro reino. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Killer Harpoon:' Na versão para Game Boy, uma lança imensa aparece do aparato de Smoke, impala o oponente e o sacode. (MK3) *'Smoke Death:' Smoke desaparece no ar, depois acerta o oponente no rosto. Então ele arranca seus braços e cabeça, voltando a se mostrar. (MK:D) *'Smoked Out:' Smoke enfia os dedos no crânio do oponente e injeta fumaça neles. Ao deixar, o calor extremo começa a destruír o corpo do oponente de dentro para fora. O corpo acaba derretendo. (MK 2011) *'Tremor:' Smoke realiza o movimento Smoke Towards, e atravessa o oponente. Ao reaparecer, o oponente entra em combustão interna, e cai aos pedaços devido ao calor endotérmico, começando com o crânio separando-se da mandíbula, e o resto do corpo das juntas. (MK 2011) Outras finalizações [[Imagem:Smoke2.jpg|thumb|left|Smoke em Mortal Kombat (2011)]] *'Friendship:' Uma corneta imensa sai de seu peito e toca como uma sirene alta. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality - Bull Chase:' Smoke vira um touro, que dá uma chifrada no oponente. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri': Smoke faz alterações em seu computador que fica em seu braço, ele começa tremer e depois explode. Semelhante ao Fatality Armageddon de Cyrax. (MKD) *'Babality:' Smoke vira de lado e solta um pum, então ele cai ao chão e chora (MK 2011) Curiosidades *Smoke é o único personagem cujo movimento especial não foi copiado por Chameleon. *Smoke já foi do bem, mas em Deception, ele foi forçado a ser do mal. *Although Sektor volunteered to become cyborgs, Smoke and cirax was forced to be a cyborg. *Sektor queriam virar Ciborgues, mas Smoke e Cyrax (Sub-Zero) MK9 foi forçado á ser um. *Em Mortal Kombat II, Smoke tem os mesmos movimentos de Scorpion. *Mortal Kombat: Deception foi o primeiro jogo no qual Smoke teve movimentos especiais. *No mesmo jogo, foi sub-chefe com Noob Saibot (eles formavam a aliança Noob-Smoke). *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, junto com Smoke, Onaga, Moloch, Motaro, Mokap, e Blaze, é o único personagem que não possui armas. *Mesmo Smoke sendo Tcheco, ele fala Inglês em Mortal Kombat (2011). en:Smoke es:Smoke Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Human Categoria:Enenra Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Ninjas